Sacred Memories
by o.Love.Song.o
Summary: Sacred Stones. This is the day the demon king dies .What will happen to Eirika, her brother and their friends among their happiness?...But soon her happiness slowly disappears as Eirika realizes she cannot forget about Lyon. plz R&R!...EirikaLyon
1. Bloodstained Rose

Okay...for those of you who know me...i usually dont write fire emblem fics. Inuyasha is wut i usualy write bout. But here it is.

Ma first fire emblem fic

and the usual disclaimer shit.

I dont own fire emblem

* * *

Chapter 1

_Bloodstained Rose_

_Part One: Wilting Rose_

There he was. In front of them all. Clear as diamond. Real to the core. No pretending, no phantom. It was Lyon. Posessed Lyon. Half Demon King half Lyon. Seeing her friend, Eirika rode up towards him. Her friendship and trust towards him, protecting her against all fear or betrayal, pain, rejection.

"Lyon!" Eirika shouted out with a hint of desperation in her voice to Lyon. Purple Haired with a thin band across his forhead, the crowned prince of Grado.

He looked as if he didnt know who was talking to him. Blinking his eyes , power drained out of them, he saw her. Blurry outline at first, then realizing. Thinking for a moment, he said " Eirika?"

Eirika was overjoyed that he still remembered who she was, after all that they had been through. But to some degree, she still didnt know if it was really him or not. " Lyon...It is you isnt it Lyon?!" she called out to him.

"Yes...But Im...Im almost completely gone." The crown prince whispered to the crown princess of Renais, and his secret love. " Before Im lost entirely I want to apologize."

The rest of the group was silent. Wind whispered into their souls.

The prince continued. " This is all my fault. I was too weak..."

_How is this all Lyons fault?...the demon king was controlling him right!?!..._ thought Eirika, but instead, she said " Youre not to blame Lyon. It was the Demon King. He was controlling you..."

"No. Thats not true Eirika. When the Demon King reached into me from inside the dark stone..." began Lyon, but had to pause and recollect his memories of the past and turn them into sorrow filled words to tell Eirika. " When he whispered he would see all my dreams and desires made true...I did not reject him."_I desired you...Eirika...My Eirika...My Princess...My love..._ "In the shadows of my heart, he saw jealousy...vanity...It was My weakness that put these emotions there, allowed them to thrive." _Eirika...You could never love me...You would want someone like Seth...or Ephraim...with their strenght...with their courage..._

"Everyone has weaknesses Lyon. You're not the only one. I do. I'm sure my brother dose...Don't hate yourself for having these feelings please." said Eirika.

"Thank you Eirika. You were always...so kind. The Demon King will claim my flesh as a vessel for his resurrection. Before that can happen..."_I want to tell you how I feel... "_I want you to kill me." " Im sorry Eirika. Im already--"

Eirika, hearing that one of her closest friends wanted her to kill him was speechless. She could not think of anything to say in reply to what she had just heard. But then, before anything comforting came to her head, Lyon transformed.

The Demon King. Inside Lyon's body.

His snarl like voice filled the air. Hatred poured out of everyone's hearts at what this monster had taken from them. Eirika, Her father, Lyon, her country. Ephraim. His father, Lyon, his country, the sacred stone of his country. Joshua. His mother, Jehanna Hall, his country's sacred stone. Everwhere, there was hate radiating to the demon king.

Then, he spoke.

"Oh please... Are you done turning your failings into some sad epic of personal tragedy?" he said in a mocking, souless voice.

Eirika glared at him

"Its time we started then. I have a ritual to complete..." he continued. " and some nuisances to kill" he added as an afterthought.

"Shut your mouth! I wont allow you to desecrate Lyon's body any further!" yelled Eirika, tears shining in her eyes and tretening to fall. Crystalized tears. Threats of blood. " You will not return to this world. I will stop you myself if I must!" and she drew her sword, the sacred twin storm blade of Renais, Sieglinde. Beside her, Ephraim adjusted his hold on the twin fire lance, Siegmund.

"Ah is that so? And do you honestly think yourself capable wench? You once prayed for this fool's salvation. Can you bring yourself to kill him?" said the Demon King with a little smirk.

Tears fell down Eirika's cheeks. She did not wipe them away. She was not ashamed of them. She sat proud and tall upon her horse, unwavering to the tears that fell upon her lap.

"I can and I will." she said with a boldness she felt to her heart. " I made a promise to Lyon and I intend to honor it!" she said with such trust that every one in the room believed her.

The Demon King vanished. He reappeared on the other side of the black hall. Monsters came and blocked the group's path to the demon king. Eirika let nothing stand in her way. She was going to avenge Lyon. No matter what it costed her. Her life didnt matter. No. Not compared to the task that she was going to carry with her. To the death.

The group fought on. Long and hard. Weapons broken. Steel on steel. Fire on ice. Dark against light. Wounds were given, wounds were healed. Innocent bloodshed covered the floor. By night, the sun had waned and the stars had come out to take it's place. They were there. The whole group stood infront of the lone Demon King inside Lyon's body.

Much blood was shed over the next minuets when everyone gave all they had. Sieglinde, Siegmund, Nidhogg, Adhulma, Garm, Vidofnir, were flashing steel blurs as they blocked, parried, attacked the Necromancer. Excalibur, Ivaldi, Gleipnir were summoned against him. Latona was wielded and mended the party's hope and joy.

Eirika brought Sieglinde back and with one steady, strong thrust, pierced Lyon in the heart.

He gave a death filled cry and transformed.

_Part Two: Dying Rose_

The original Lyon was back

"..." Lyon couldn't say anything. He was in tremendous pain. But he was also in a state of peace.

"Lyon!" Erika had recovered from stabbing Lyon in the heart. She ran over to his still for lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Be careful Eirika!" yelled Ephraim still not persuaded that the demon king was dead. He reached out to grab onto her, but Eirika stopped him with her words. " Its all right. He's Lyon." Then she turned back to him.

"Lyon..." she whispered.

"Ei...Eirika...Is...that you...?" the necromancer opened his eyes a little with what strenght he had left.

"Yes Lyon. It's me." she said taking off her cape and dabbing at Lyon's wound with it. The wound that she herself had inflicted upon him.

Lyon saw her dabbing at his chest and closed his eyes. " Eirika...You stopped me didnt you?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to talk.

He sighed with contentment. "I'm glad."

There was too much blood pouring out of Lyon's chest now. Eirika knew that he wasn't ever going to be the Lyon she once knew. No. That Lyon didnt exist anymore. He was gone. The last of him was dying right there in front of her eyes. " Lyon" she breathed his name "Lyon"

Lyon too knew that he was dying. He too knew that he was gone. So as his last summon of courage, he decided. " Listen...Eirika..." he said opening his eyes a little and looking straight into her eyes. " I never had the courage to tell you but..." he closed his eyes again and sighed again. A single tear fell from his eyes and onto the floor, becoming one with the pool of blood he was laying in. " I've always loved you..."

Silence... Tears fell down Eirika's eyes and onto Lyon's chest. No words could be spoken. Who could reply to such dying words?." ...lyon..." she managed to choke out.

Ephraim said nothing. Just staring at his sister and one of his closest friends. Hearing him admit his love to her was...

_So he loved my sister all along...I wonder-_

But Ephraim's thought was inturrupted.

Lyon's body was floating upwards. Then, it disappeared.

"What!?!" yelled Ephraim " This-" and for the second time, he was inturrupted. This time by Eirika. "Brother! Lyon's body! Its..." but she was inturrupted as well.

An inhuman voice...floating to their ears.

"...the time has come...my resurrection is at hang...now humans...lament your fate. Weep for the dead. Despair for the living. Wail and tremble in grief. Grovel in awe and fear. I am returned!..."

And with that, the demon King appeared. Like he was 800 years ago. In the time of their ancestors. It was the demon king. He was back.

_Part Three: Charred Rose_

Fomortiis stood in front of them.

Larachel wasted no time. She brought out the sacred stone of her country, Rausten. Quickly, she and Eirika sealed the soul of the demon king in that stone. But was another soul in there as well?

However, there was no time to lament these thoughts. The now soul less demon king stood infront of them. And so, like they did when he was in Lyon's body, they had to defeat him.

This was it. The final battle. The beginning of the end. The last battle of the war of the Sacred stones. So many phantoms, so many monsters. The group defeated one to have another take it's place. A monster fell for ever monster reborn. But they knew. In their hearts, they had to defeat him. For their countries, for their future, for their happiness.

And they did. So soon...the soulless corpse of the demon king was left lying on the ground. Blood covered the floor. It was over. The demon king was defeated for the second time. Darkling woods would again be the resting place of the demon king. He could never be resurrected.

His body dissappeared. There was nothing left to tell of what had happened there just minuets before.

Everyone was tired, but happy. Eirika watched as her friends all celebrated with each other the fall of the great evil that had turned their continent into a battlefield. Although she too was happy, there was a tugging at her heart she couldnt get rid of. Yes. They were going to all go home, but there were many that had gone on and will never returned home. Lyon...all the solider who had sacrificed themselves...her father...Emperor Vigarde... She remembered the first time she had met them...and she vowed at that moment to forever hold their memory in her heart.

While everyone was preparing to go back home and was talking with everyone else, Eirika set off by herself and walked around the Black Temple. The ancient stone and it's vine covered walls. This would make a good resting place for the Demon King. Not to mention...Lyon... She sat down on the altar. It was made of blue green stone. There were intricate designs carved into the pillars. It looked as if it told a story. She reached out and touched the stone. A great warmth spread over her as if she had just stepped into the center of a ring of fire. She stepped forwards, and under the arch of the altar. The sun was rising, and through a hole in the wall, the first rays of the sun could just be seen. It bathed Eirika in a halo of light and Eirika felt her heart lift. Yes. She would not linger in the past. She would move on to the future. But then again...a future was what Lyon had wanted...and he never got it. Eirika darkened again and sat down again. A future...with her...he loved her..._ What should I do?...how can i move on if I cant forget about Lyon?..._

She put her head down in her lap. She cried. For Lyon. For what he could never have. For everything that had happened to him. For the unfairness of the world in which she lived. She would never forget. _With these tears, Ill forget about this. I will cry about this for one time and one time only...then I will forget and move on..._Even as she promised herself that, she knew that she would not be able to keep this promise. She would cry again. And again. And again.

Eirika brought her head up. She looked down the altar steps and to the hall leading up to it. She wiped her tears away and stood up. She had never realized just how much she missed Lyon. Not until now. Now that he was gone.

Slowly, Eirika walked back to where she knew her group was. She put on a fake smile and pretended to be like the rest of them, overjoyed at the fall of the demon king. But then, Eirika watched her friends laugh and talk. _Yes...there is so much to live for in this world...And for father, for Lyon, for those who could not, I will live my life to the fullest..._

* * *

THE STORY IS **NOT **OVER!!!!!! THE STORY IS NOT OVER!!!!! okay...plz r& r :D 


	2. Glowing Light

So..no reviews...dosent matter though...

oh ya...

i dont own these ppls or the game or nething...

XX

--

heres the chappie!:D

* * *

Chapter 2

_Glowing Light_

Ephraim walked over to his sister. " So...Erika...thats it. Its over isnt it?" Eirika looked at her brother then to the ground. Larachel who was totally oblivious to Eirika's discomfort said " Yes! Evil has been imprisoned, locked away. The legends of old have been mirrored in our actions today." ( omg it even rhymes... . )Innes came with Nidhogg slung across his back and said in his usual bossy im the best at everything way, " No. We've done far more than the legends ever told. We've destroyed the demon king's body. He can never come back." Eirika put on a big fakie smile and said " That's right. And we have you all to thank for it." Ephraim didnt buy her smile, but he tried to keep the conversation going so he said "and another thing...In the anicent battle, it took the might of five heros to do what we did. We did not have their extraordinary power to draw upon."

_I promised myself I wont be sad for Lyon...I will keep that promise..well...at least for now anyways...I need to be happy like everyone else...the war is over..._ Thought Eirika. " No we didnt. We conquered darkness and restored peace to the land, thanks to you. It was because you never gave in, you never stopped fighting. None of you, not once...Thank you..." was what she said out loud though._ And thank you... for freeing Lyon..._she added silently. Then she turned and she shuffled away.

"Eirika! Where are you going?" shouted Ephraim.

"Ill be back soon! Dont worry bout me" said Eirika over her shoulder, walking away. To the altar she had just visited two minuets ago. She felt as if she needed to be there and something was waiting for her there.

"This means we've acomplished our mission!" said Vanessa jumping around because of her hapiness. " I must relay the good news to King Hayden at once!". Tana came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Yes. Im sure Father will be most pleased." she said with a smile. Innes walked up to her " Brother! This means peace will be restored dosent it? Shall I fly back to frelia and let him know?" she added to Innes.

"Theres no need to rush. Im sure he knows. Afterall, we were together and that ensured our victory." said Innes.

"Of course. Prince Innes..." said Syrene looking at her sister jump around the place with a small smile and a frown of dissapproval at the same time. Tana laughed at the expression on Syrenes face and then sat down and leaned against a pole for support.

"Hm...looks like were on the outside lookin in eh?..Even so, the fightings over . And thats something to be happy about." said Moulder looking at his staff. "Exactly" said Gilliam. Moulder smiled and closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Marisa ran over with her sword flying around behind her and Gerik chasing after her. " Well that took some doing but we finally finished the job." he said putting an arm around Tethys's shoulder. " We certainly earned our pay..please tell me were going to enjoy it." she said thinking of the things she could buy with all that money. "Lets go home cheif." said Marisa putting away her sword. " Lets see now...Shall we head back to Jehanna? I guess we could stop in at the guild and get our next contract eh?" asked Gerik still holding onto Tethys's shoulder. " But the qyeen;s gone..I wonder what Jehanna will do now.." said Tethys with her brow bent in concern. " Im sure it;; work out. After all's said and done, its our home. C'mon. Its time for Geriks band to ride." answered Gerik with not a hint of worry in his voice. "Lets go." snapped Marisa getting impatient.

Natasha lowered her staff and looked at it. Latona...sacred staff. She sighed. " Its over isnt it? The demon that drove Grado to madness is dead and gone." Amelia looked at her blood covered staff. She still looked as if she didnt believe the truth that was sitting right infront of her eyes. " I-i cant believe that I was part of this whole thing..." Cormag landed beside Ameila perched on her horse and gave a cocky smirk. " The war is over." then his expression cnaged to a grim smile and said " But so much remains to be done...Our country lost this war. The road ahead will be long and hard." "Thats true. And yet...It is a road we must travel. Thats the burden survivors must shoulder." said Dussel riding up to them. Summoner Knoll walked up in the shadows, surprising them and said "Yes." his voice barely a whisper. " And we must fufill the dreams of Emperor Vigarde and Prince Lyon." and with that he faded back into the shadows.

Larachel jumped off her horse and landed on her 2 feet on the ground. " Dozla! Rennac! We've done it!" she yelled. Big and Fat Dozla came up "Gwaa ha ha! And a job well done it was Princess Larachel!" he exclaimed with a truckload of pride in his voice. Rennac the theif tried to sneak awaay, but then again if you want to sneak away...you shouldnt say anything. "Whew...its finally over. SO its about time for me to.." but he was inturrupted and caught by Princess Larachel. "Hold it! I gave you no orders to leave! I am the princess of Rausten lest you forget! I have many missions yet to fulfill! Come Dozla, Rennac! Its time to go!" she exclaimed. " Gwaa ha ha! Wait up! Lets move Rennac!" and he ran after her. Rennac just sighed.

Dragonkin Myrrh walked up without a word. Then she stiffed for awhile then said " The darkness..Its gone.." in a whisper. Saleh, sage and teacher to Ewan came up and said " Yes. Thats the end.." Myrrh sighed then said " I guess so.." Saleh smiled at her then said " Lets return home Lady Myrrh. Our friends and family will be worrying about us..." And they walked away slowly. Ewan came running up and yelled " What!? Hey teacher!! Where are you going???" when he saw his teacher still walking away he shouted out " Wait up! Im coming with you!" and he ran after his teacher and the Dragonkin.

Garcia patted his song on the back " You did well Ross. You're a true warrior, my pride and joy." and ginned at him. Ross smiled back at his dad and said "But youre still the best father! Thats right! My fathers the best warrior in all Magvel!" and him and his father walked off.

Colm snuck up behind Neimi and started talking " Bah. Im glad everyones so happy but...Thed better not forget that they won only with our help. Right Neimi?" Neimi screamed then turned around. After she gave him a death glare " We all worked toghether. Wanst... that great...colm?..Sniff..""H-hey...Dont start cryin!...please" and he wiped her tears away.

Artur and Lute stood together watching all their companions go. " O glorious light. Were you witness to our victory? The foul demon has been purged from the earth." he said with her eyes closed and head leaned back. " The ancient demon king was a powerful as the scrolls described And yet in the end, we were able to defeat him! After all, theres no one better then us." said Lute speaking like a dictionary as usual.

* * *

Eirika stood at the altar once more. She felt as if there was something there. She sighed and leaned against the back of the pillar again. " Lyon...I hope you find peace in the afterlife. I hope you're happy. For eternity." said Eirika and wiped the tears off her face. Then a warmth spread through her body and she smiled instead of cry. Then she stood and walked back to her friends. She found the knights of Renais in a circle all on their horses. Seth turned his head as Eirika walked into them and mounted her own horse. " Your continued safety is all that matters to me Princess Erika." he said. "General" shouted Franz " Princess Eirika! We can finally return to Renais can't we?" he said with a smile. " Eirika smiled her bright smile and said "Yes we can go home. All of us...unharmed..." Right after she said that, Forde inturrupted the hapiness " Ah..Im exausted. Id like nothing more than to laze about a while..Alas were not going to have that opportunity are we, Prince Ephraim?" he sighed. Everyone shook their heads and hid their smiles. Ephraim said " No. The reconstruction of Renais is going to keep us busy. Keep your strength up. Im gonna need you in the days ahead." Forde sighed ...very loudly...Kyle gave Forde a dissapproving glare. " We'll be beside you through it all!" he said. Eirika inturrupted all of them. " All right. Lets go home. Lets go back to the people who are waiting for us..."

* * *

So...how u lik it??? R & R! 


End file.
